onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Drakul Mihawk
; | doppor = Takeshi Aono; Hirohiko Kakegawa (ep. 461+) | doppita = Claudio Moneta; Marcello Cortese (ep. 45) | prima = Capitolo 49; episodio 23 | affi = Flotta dei sette | ruolo = Spadaccino; pirata; membro della Flotta dei sette | data = 9 marzo | età = 41; 43 (seconda parte) | altezza = 198 cm | taglia = | frutto = | altro = }} Drakul Mihawk è un pirata membro della Flotta dei sette ed è universalmente riconosciuto come il più grande spadaccino del mondo. Mihawk ha addestrato Zoro durante i due anni del salto temporale. Aspetto Mihawk è alto ed atletico, porta una sottile barba e le sue basette ed i baffi puntano all'insù. Ha dei particolari occhi gialli che sembrano quelli di un falco, da cui il suo soprannome. Di solito indossa un cappello nero decorato con una voluminosa piuma bianca, un cappotto nero, che porta parto, con decorazione interne floreali rosse che si estendo alla maniche, sotto di esso non porta nulla. Ha un pendente ha forma di crocifisso che in realtà è un kogotana. Indossa dei pantaloni bianchi (violacei nell'anime) con una cintura decorata e degli stivali molto grandi. Il suo aspetto ricorda quello di uno spadaccino spagnolo. Nella sua casa a Kuraigana ha indossato vari pantaloni con una camicia bianca aperta dal colletto arruffato. All'esecuzione di Gol D. Roger, non aveva la sua barba o il suo cappello e i suoi capelli erano più corti, ma aveva già il suo crocifisso. Nel volume 63, Oda disegnò i membri della flotta dei sette da bambini. Mihawk portava un completo nero e un bokken che usava già per allenarsi. Mihawk bambino.png|Mihawk da bambino Mihawk manga.jpg|Mihawk nel manga Mihawk Unlimited Adventure.jpg|Mihawk in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure Mihawk Pirate Warriors.jpg|Mihawk in One Piece: Pirate Warriors Carattere Mihawk è probabilmente uno dei personaggi più seri mai apparsi: niente sembra sorprenderlo e sorride raramente. Ha appreso la parentela tra Rufy e Dragon con leggerezza, mentre le persone attorno a lui sono rimaste stupite. Non mostra mai le sue emozioni, nemmeno quando le cose non vanno come si aspettava (ad esempio quando Jaws riesce a bloccare il suo fendente diretto a Barbabianca). Ha un grandissimo senso dell'onore, una caratteristica presente solo in altri due membri dell'organizzazione, Orso Bartholomew e Jinbe. Vedendo la sua dedizione all'arte della spada e la sua umiltà concede a Zoro di diventare un suo allievo. Inoltre ha una grande considerazione delle proprie capacità, al punto da ammettere senza timore di essere smentito di essere il migliore spadaccino del mondo. Mihawk è molto severo nel valutare quando e quali compiti eseguire in quanto membro della Flotta dei sette; non si presenta quasi mai alle riunioni tenute a Marijoa ed attacca gli altri pirati solo se ne ha voglia. Zef sospetta che dietro alla perseveranza che lo ha portato a distruggere tutte le navi degli uomini di Creek ci sia solo il fatto che quegli uomini avevano disturbato il suo sonnellino. Mihawk stesso rivela di avere raggiunto il mare orientale solo per passare il tempo. Anche se è lo spadaccino migliore del mondo, Mihawk rimane con i piedi per terra. Nonostante sia stufo di affrontare combattenti che non sono minimamente al suo livello, egli sa riconoscere una persona di talento quando la incontra. Per questo esprime il desiderio di vedere Zoro raggiungere il suo trono dopo avere assistito di persona alla sua grandissima forza di volontà. È anche conscio dell'abilità di Rufy nel circondarsi di persone di talento grazie al suo carisma e considera questa capacità come la più potente di tutti i mari. Mihawk utilizza la sua immensa bravura come misura per valutare quella degli altri: ha cercato di colpire Barbabianca con un potentissimo fendente solamente per comprendere quale fosse il distacco tra i due. Ha anche attaccato Rufy per soddisfare la curiosità di vedere se il fato avrebbe aiutato il ragazzo oppure no. Ha un discreto senso dell'ospitalità, avendo tollerato la presenza di Perona e di Zoro per due anni nel suo castello. Lo ha anche informato del destino del suo capitano e gli ha donato una barca con la quale Zoro avrebbe potuto salpare, se lo avesse desiderato. Relazioni Amici Anche se sembra non avere amici, Mihawk rispetta molto le persone con cui prova piacere a combattere e coloro che sopravvivono. Ad esempio quando Zoro lo ha sfidato al Baratie, anche se ha perso, è riuscito ad impressionarlo e a guadagnarsi il suo rispetto. Nonostante questo non c'è nessuno che sia riuscito ad andargli totalmente a genio. Shanks In passato Mihawk e Shanks erano grandi rivali. Mihawk però perse l'interesse a sfidare il Rosso quando quest'ultimo perse il braccio sinistro. I due comunque mantengono un rapporto leggermente amichevole, e Mihawk è in grado di raggiungere l'imperatore in caso decida di vederlo di persona. Mihawk si è addirittura virtualmente scusato con Shanks durante la guerra di Marineford, chiedendogli perdono per l'attacco che stava per portare a Rufy, pur sapendo che il ragazzo è un suo grande amico. Quando Shanks si è presentato sul campo di battaglia Mihawk si è subito ritirato, sostenendo che affrontare anche i pirati del Rosso era oltre quanto accordato con Governo. Flotta dei sette Boa Hancock Mihawk è uno dei pochi uomini a non essere interessato alla Principessa serpente. Hancock da parte sua trova bizzarro l'aspetto dello spadaccino ma è ben conscia delle sue capacità. Sostiene anche che chiunque incroci il suo sguardo resta frustrato. Jinbe Mihawk e Jinbe si rispettano a vicenda. Anche se non sono nemici si sono affrontati sul campo di battaglia di Marineford in una scena filler. Jinbe ha cercato di proteggere Rufy dagli attacchi dello spadaccino ma dopo poco tempo è stato sconfitto. Governo Mondiale In qualità di membro della Flotta dei sette Mihawk è ufficialmente un alleato del Governo Mondiale, tuttavia l'uomo non è minimamente interessato agli obiettivi dell'organizzazione. Nonostante non si presenti quasi mai alle riunioni è tenuto in grande considerazione ed è temuto da tutti i Marine. Per non perdere il proprio status ha dovuto partecipare alla guerra di Marineford contro i pirati di Barbabianca; all'arrivo di Shanks, però, ha cessato di combattere, affermando che nell'accordo non si era parlato di affrontare anche i pirati del Rosso. Nemici Roronoa Zoro Having lost one rival in Shanks, he now shares a rivalry with Zoro, and is prepared to wait as long as it takes for Zoro to become strong enough to beat him. To this end, Mihawk watches Zoro's progression and is delighted when Zoro gains his first bounty. After the war Zoro is shown prostrating before Mihawk, requesting training from the Shichibukai. Mihawk initially dismisses this request as Zoro reacting to an inability to defeat the Humandrills and escape the island. He chides Zoro and expresses regret for "over-estimating" the swordsman. When Zoro explains that he has defeated the Humandrills and requires training from Mihawk to defeat him. Mihawk comments that in order to make the request Zoro must have found something more valuable than his ambition. He agrees to the request and orders Perona to patch up Zoro so that the training can begin. Don Krieg Mihawk also made an enemy of Don Krieg, destroying Krieg's entire fleet when he attempted to conquer the Grand Line. Mihawk, for his part, does not even consider Krieg a threat. Upon sighting Mihawk, Krieg's anger led him to attack Mihawk, despite having witnessed Zoro's defeat and his own ship having been sliced apart. Mihawk did not even bother to retaliate, instead merely slashing Krieg's ship again and departing during the distraction. Other Mihawk seems to have made lots of enemies in the past. Especially most of the swordsmen of the world want to have a chance to challenge him like the Fifth Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Flower Sword Vista who was thrilled to see Mihawk in the battle. He challenged him to battle with pleasure. Also, two okamas from Impel Down attacked him saying that they dueled him in the past. However, Mihawk replied that he doesn’t remember the name of every insect that he crushes. Vista expressed a desire to fight Mihawk and was happy that he got to cross blades with him, calling him the greatest swordsman in the world. Abilities and Powers True to his epithet, "Hawk Eyes", Dracule Mihawk has exceptional eyesight, able to easily track Luffy's high speed Gear Second movements, and strike with extreme precision, releasing a long-range slash at him while there was a chaotic battlefront of New World pirates and Marine officers between them. In addition, he is also a talented teacher: after training Zoro for two years, he accomplished more than the dojo had achieved in the many years Zoro had trained there. Mihawk's strength is so great that Don Krieg accuses him of having the power of a Devil Fruit; however, in the Databooks, his abilities appear to be pure skill and power. Dracule Mihawk is the only Shichibukai whose strength is based totally on natural human skill, being completely human (Jinbe being a Fishman), and possessing no Devil Fruit powers. His first demonstration of power was defeating all but one of Don Krieg's fleet of 50 ships and 5,000 men by himself just before a storm struck. Perhaps the most accurate and evident demonstration of his incredible power is the fact that he has remained unharmed during the whole series (just like his fellow Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo and Boa Hancock). It is especially worth noting that, during the Battle of Marineford, while the Whitebeard Pirates (one of the strongest pirate crews in the world, with top members Whitebeard and Ace being killed, Marco being heavily-wounded and Jozu losing his right arm), the Marine Admirals (with Akainu being defeated and Aokiji being harmed for the first time in the whole series) and the Shichibukai (with Moriah, Kuma, Teach and former member Crocodile being heavily-wounded) had very difficult battles, Mihawk has remained truly unscathed through the whole conflict. Mihawk travels around in a coffin-shaped raft with two green-flamed candles, a single black sail, and a single seat. The fact that he can traverse the unforgiving oceans, as well as the Grand Line itself, in such a meager craft is yet another testament to his abilities. Swordsmanship Although he has never been seen resorting to physical combat, his fortitude suggests that he naturally possesses super human strength and resilience. In terms of combat, Mihawk is the single greatest swordsman alive in the One Piece-verse, naturally commenting on his immense mastery of swordsmanship: back in the East Blue Saga (where Zoro, while at his weakest in the storyline, was still notorious across that entire stretch of ocean as the "Pirate Hunter" and had effectively mastered both "Santoryu" and "Nitoryu" fighting styles), he was capable of effortlessly defeating a three sword-wielding Zoro with the single "crucifix" knife hung around his neck disguised as a pendant, generally used as a dinner knife. He has been known to have frequently fought with Shanks when they were younger. He is also skilled at teaching, as he trained Zoro into a very powerful swordsman in two years’ time. The fact that Mihawk used to be a rival of one of the Yonko implies that Mihawk might be one of the strongest characters in the series. Because of his status, defeating him is Roronoa Zoro's ultimate goal. Mihawk also seems to have great strength, as he was able to stop Zoro, a formidable swordsman with great mastery and enormous strength even to launch entire buildings and destroy them with powerful slashes, with only a single dagger, and handling it with just one hand. Mihawk also demonstrates enough skill in wielding Yoru to perform incredibly gentle and subtle movements that would normally be impossible for such an immense blade, like deflecting the course of bullets that were aimed at him with only a slight touch. Yet as well as having the ability to use it to slice up entire fleets of ships or giant masses of ice just by swinging his blade, making a powerful, long-range slice, he is also graceful with the blade enough to knock bullets and change their course with little effort and at great speed. He is also able to cut through steel with ease and rapidity, as demonstrated with the steel-bodied Mr. 1, whom Zoro struggled to beat. Armi Mihawk ha un coltello nascosto nel pendente a forma di croce che porta al collo. Lo utilizza per mangiare, ma anche per affrontare gli avversari più deboli. Nelle sue mani questo semplice oggetto rappresenta comunque un'arma mortale. Mihawk è il possessore della Yoru, la spada più potente del mondo. Quando viene sfidato per il titolo di più grande spadaccino del pianeta utilizza quest'arma, ma solo se ritiene che l'avversario ne sia degno. Storia Passato Il passato di Mihawk è avvolto dal mistero. Ha rivelato di essere stato, un tempo, un gande rivale di Shanks. Si dice che le loro battaglie fossero famose in tutta la Rotta Maggiore, ma da quando Shanks ha perso un braccio Mihawk ha perso il desiderio di sfidarlo. Ad un certo punto Mihawk si guadagnò il titolo di migliore spadaccino del mondo ed entrò nella Flotta dei sette. Era presente all'esecuzione di Gol D. Roger. Un giorno decise di stabilire la propria dimora sull'isola Kuraigana. Confrontation at the Baratie Mihawk had been responsible for single-handedly destroying Don Krieg's entire fleet, excluding Krieg's flagship, during his failed attempt at entering and conquering the Grand Line. The destruction of Krieg's fleet drove the pirate from the Grand Line. He then followed Don Krieg to East Blue, to the Baratie and destroyed their flagship. While at the Baratie, he encountered the Straw Hat Pirates, and Zoro immediately challenged him. Mihawk was able to block all three of Zoro's swords with the tip of his necklace blade, finally stabbing him in the chest with it. Mihawk was so impressed by Zoro's spirit, however, that he granted him a face-off against the Black Sword. Zoro then performed his strongest technique, Sanzen Sekkai, but Mihawk completely overpowered it and shattered two of his three swords in the process (all but the Wado Ichimonji). Zoro, admitting his total defeat, allowed himself to be cut down by Mihawk face-to-face, like a true swordsman. Mihawk accepted this offer and cleaved open a massive diagonal cut across Zoro's entire chest, but held back just enough to allow Zoro to live. Luffy had already struck out at the Shichibukai unsuccessfully when Zoro tearfully called out to him, proclaiming that no matter what, he would never lose again. Afterwards, Mihawk told Zoro his full name, and gave him a challenge: After hearing Zoro's goals and giving him a challenge, Mihawk asked Luffy what his goal was. When Luffy told Mihawk it was to be Pirate King, Mihawk told him that was even harder than surpassing him. With the events against Zoro over, Mihawk decided it is time he headed back to the Grand Line for a nap. Don Krieg took offense to the Shichibukai's attitude towards his men and launched an attack on him. Mihawk simply called out "You fool!" and in one final strike struck at Krieg's ship again, causing the already wrecked ship to fall further into pieces. When the dust cleared Mihawk was nowhere to be seen. Meeting Shanks Soon afterwards, Mihawk is seen visiting Shanks to bring news of Luffy's coming. When he reached the island where Shanks was, he encountered some members of the Red Hair Pirates. He asked them about their superior's whereabouts. He found Shanks and showed him Luffy’s first wanted poster. Shanks says that he cannot let him leave and throws another party despite already being unwell from his previous drinking session. Meeting at Mariejois After Montblanc Cricket's decision to help the Straw Hat Pirates reach sky island, Mihawk was seen carrying Luffy's second bounty poster as well as Zoro's first poster on his small ship traveling towards Mariejois. Mihawk was seen again after Luffy defeated Bellamy. He had been surprised to discover their new bounty since he did not anticipate on Luffy and Zoro's accomplishment under such a short time. Mihawk afterward reaches Mariejois. His visit was unexpected by Sengoku as they had planned to find a replacement for the seventh Shichibukai, Crocodile. War at Marineford He answered the call to the Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and join the war, and is later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbe and Boa Hancock. When the execution of Portgas D. Ace begins, he is next seen standing alongside Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gekko Moriah and Boa Hancock, ready for the battle ahead. When Aokiji froze the two tsunamis that Whitebeard caused, Mihawk was one of the first Shichibukai to attack, wishing to measure his strength against Whitebeard. His attack, "Sekai Ichi no Zangeki" (the strongest slash in the world), was stopped by Jozu. Mihawk's attack did not damage Jozu at all and it is unknown as whether or not Mihawk has an attack that could cut through diamond yet. He shows slight amusement upon Luffy's arrival at Marineford, remarking that the Straw Hat pirate never failed to make things interesting. When Sengoku reveals the fact that Dragon is Luffy's father, he only comments that such a revelation is not really surprising. When Luffy manages to break through the line, Mihawk goes to meet him head on. He addresses an apology to Shanks, saying he will not hold back and wonders if fate will save Luffy from his black sword. His fight with Luffy mostly consisted of various long-range sword-slash attacks, the first of which attacked Luffy from long range and damaged him, and one which was strong enough to cut off the head of one of the frozen tsunami and send it crashing down upon the battlefield. For a brief moment of time Mihawk consistently launched slashes to Luffy, who managed to execute mostly-successful dodging. However, Luffy could not attack, was losing distance, and was having great trouble even simply dodging. Luffy grabbed Buggy and used him as a shield against Mihawk's attacks. Buggy, enraged, launched a Muggy Ball at Mihawk, who effortlessly deflects it back at Buggy. As Buggy took the hit, Luffy dashed past Mihawk. However, the Shichibukai still had his sights on Luffy. Marco ordered Vista to take over the battle. As Luffy made his way to the execution platform once again, Mihawk concluded that Luffy's strange ability to make allies out of anyone is the most dangerous ability in the world. After the army of Pacifista appeared, Mihawk commented to Vista that it was time to finish their battle while the latter stated they both had a point in their favor. After Whitebeard got stabbed, Mihawk was the only one to ignore the event and did not even gaze at him. He is later seen fighting in the Oriz Plaza after the pirates managed to get through the siege wall. When Luffy and Ivankov try again to reach Ace, Mihawk again arrives to stop them, but he is stopped by Daz Bones, of whose name he is aware. Daz Bones is no match for him and is easily defeated, but Crocodile intervenes and engages in combat with Mihawk, telling him to watch out because he is in a bad mood. He is later seen standing alongside Gekko Moriah, seeing Whitebeard's dead, but still standing, body. After that he is seen leaving the battle with the arrival of Shanks, stating that he agreed to help in the war against Whitebeard, but fighting against Shanks was not part of the agreement. After the War After the battle, Mihawk shows up in the castle on Kuraigana Island. After reading about Moriah's presumed demise, Perona starts to cry. Mihawk, without any sympathy, tells Perona to go cry elsewhere. Perona then scolds Mihawk for his inhospitality. Mihawk responds by saying that Perona intruded into his house while he was gone. He also says that despite the newspaper's assertions about Moriah having died during the battle, he was alive during the whole big confrontation between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Marines. However, Mihawk cannot give Perona a definitive answer on whether or not Moriah is indeed alive and questions the validity of the newspaper. Mihawk is unaware of the fact that Doflamingo was ordered to kill Moriah. He is later seen in the ruins near the castle, watching Zoro's fight against the armed baboons roaming the island. He comments on how Zoro is still far away from the sea even though he was away from the castle for a long time. When Mihawk sees that the boat he provided to Zoro gets damaged, he comments that the boat is now useless, but Zoro brushes off that comment saying that he can just use part of the boat to help him swim to his destination. Mihawk then explains to Zoro the reasons behind the baboons' fighting style, and then asks him to return to the castle and leave the following morning, but Zoro refuses, saying that he needs to reach Luffy. Mihawk gives up, and allows him to do as he pleases. Zoro later comes back and asks Mihawk to train him. Mihawk tells Zoro to go, believing such an idea to be foolish. He tells him that he should be ashamed of himself, that seeing him come back crawling for help after losing to the baboons is just plain painful to watch and then closes the matter by telling him that he had been overestimating him, thus, that he will not be training him. However, Zoro answers Mihawk that he has already defeated them and that there is nothing left beside his head, but that he is not stupid enough to believe that he could win against him at this moment. In a rare moment of emotion, Mihawk starts laughing uncontrollably at the absurdity of his demand (training by his hand a swordsman who wants to kill him). However, he comprehends that Zoro is not acting for his own benifice, and, that on the contrary, he found something much more important to him than his own life or dreams. Impressed by his resolve, which is to bear the mark of disgrace for his captain, despite the fact that he is a man who has a great sense of honor. Mihawk gives in and tells Perona to heal Zoro so they can begin his training, which takes place during the next two years. Curiosità * Sembra che la sua bevanda preferita sia il vino. Ce n'è una bottiglia vicino a lui durante la cena prima della battaglia di Marineford ed un'altra su un tavolo vicino alla sedia su cui si riposa a Kuraigana. * Nel quarto sondaggio effettuato in Giappone Mihawk si è classificato al dodicesimo posto. Navigazione de:Mihawk Dulacre en:Dracule Mihawk fr:Mihawk zh:喬拉可爾·密佛格 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Flotta dei sette Categoria:Spadaccini Categoria:Navigatori